First Snow
by Pristine Harbinger
Summary: Where’s Yoh? Anna wonders in her mind one night... … Where could he be? What could've happened? And why is Anna worrying this much? Ugh… Bad summary… Please R&R!


First Snow

By: The Pristine Harbinger

N/A: Yipee! My first Shaman King fic! Inspired by a koreanovela, as usual… It's a short story, so you won't get bored by the length of the plot! Oh yeah, and it's all in Anna's POV, if you're wondering… Heheheh… For Francis-kun, anata ne aishiteru!

Disclaimer: I… uh… do not own… uh… Shaman King… The only things that are mine are the plot and a bit of Anna Kyouyama's personality…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold. So cold.

I have to get a heater in here soon. Maybe I'll tell Manta to fix one up when he returns with Tamao.

Hmm? It's seven. Yoh hasn't come in yet. Where on earth has that boy gone again?

"Hey Anna," Tamao, with Manta, both of them carrying grocery bags.

"Hello."

"I'm surprised you never left the house all night."

"Why so, Manta?"

"Try looking out the window."

Snow, huh? Frankly, I don't care, I hate the snow and the cold. I bet Pilika and Horo Horo are loving this. Them with the snow monsters they call their Gaurdian Ghosts.

"Manta, fix a heater here tomorrow, and not a day later. That's if you don't want anyone to-"

"Get hurt, I know. I'll fix it tomorrow, pronto, Anna."

"Yo, peepz," Horo Horo, what an unwelcome sight.

His boots are soaked. What a mess.

"Horo Horo, I want you to run five extra laps tomorrow, understand? And clean up that mess you just made."

"Hey, you're not my sister!"

"I may not be your sister, but I can tell her you've been hiding from her all afternoon."

"If that's the case, then, ok!"

Eight-thirty. Still no sign of Yoh.

"Dinner's ready!"

Nine twenty-seven.

Yoh's not home yet.

"Anna?"

Manta.

"I have to go now, do you want anything else to ask me before I leave?"

"Yoh."

"Huh? Yoh?"

"Where's Yoh?"

"Honestly, Anna, I haven't seen him all afternoon. I'm sure he'll turn up, don't worry about him. After all, Amidamaru's with him."

He could've told me he'd be coming in late. I mean, he's never come in this late without Horo Horo before. I swear it'll be five hundred push-ups tomorrow.

Twelve eighteen.

Tamao's crab soup's turning cold. The snow outside's turning into what I would call a blizzard… Man, it's cold.

"Anna?" Tamao got roused from bed, I see, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go find Yoh."

Great, Yoh is going to rot in Hell after this. This is my best coat, and it's the only one I've got until tomorrow.

Hmm… The roads are empty. Where could Yoh go?"

"Miss Anna?"

"Hello, Ryu, have you seen Yoh?"

"That's the reason why I'm going to your place, Miss Anna, Yoh is waiting for you at Monument Hill right now."

"Huh? Yoh is… waiting for me?"

"Yes."

"Well, if he think's he's-"

"Miss Anna, Yoh is risking hypothermia out there, waiting for you. You should see what he's wearing."

I can't believe I'm running on full speed to Monument Hill. If I get to Yoh, I'll… Oh to Hell with the push-ups! Please be safe, Yoh…

Ugh, I never thought Monument Hill was this high. Maybe only when you're running.

"Yoh?"

Now I understand what they said in that cheesy soap opera I saw last night on TV..

"Hey, Anna!"

"Yoh!"

You can feel that the world is yours…

"Hey, go easy on the hug, you're gonna fracture my ribs!"

"Stupid! You're so stupid!"

"What? I never heard you say that before… At least not to my face…"

"I'm giving you a hundred more push-ups tomorrow!"

… When the one you love is waiting for you…

"Well, I promised you?"

"Promised? What promise?"

"On the day of the first snow, remember? I promised we'd be together in some special place…"

Idiot, why didn't you just tell me you'd be here? Save the drama, Casanova!

"You remembered that?"

"Of course, who am I to forget my Shaman Queen?"

Ugh, Anna Kyouyama, wake up! You're not playing for this, are you?

Oh crud, I do have a soft spot…

"Shaman Queen?"

"Here, I brought you something. It's not much, really. It's for your birthdays that I forgot."

Whoa… A Couple's Necklace… You never see these things around anymore… There's even an inscription… Shaman Queen… So, the other pair's what Yoh's wearing.

"Got it from the Jewelers, he sold it to me for a hefty price tag, but he said it was rare so I got it."

"Er… Thank you…"

Hey, I can't believe I'm smiling in Yoh's face…

Cold. His hands are cold upon my face. But his lips are warm against mine.

The first snow. It's beautiful. And I don't hate it anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: That was really short, huh? I just have to rack my brains for a longer one if someone asks… Hey guys, please review… your comments never fail to make my day! Oh yeah, thanks to the koreanovela _Save the Last Dance for Me_ starring Eugene as Sandy and Ji-Sung as Francis/Adrian for a bit of inspiration and the quote… Anyways, it's not really a story of substance, it just turns out I don't really have anything to do right now. Well, that's it for me, see you on my next fic… Sayonara minna!


End file.
